


The Silver Swan

by rsa_27



Series: Little Drabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, family moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy moment between Emma and David, because Daddy Charming is just... well, charming :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Swan

The Silver Swan

Emma walked through the front door to an unusually quiet loft. 

"Hey dad, where is everyone?"

David was in the kitchen, washing a variety of baby items. His heart still stopped every time she used the word "dad." It made him feel good, as if he hadn't entirely failed his eldest child. 

"Mom forgot some things at the office and took Neal for a walk, he was really fussy when they left. Regina picked up Henry a few minutes ago."

"Oh right... I forgot it was her night." Emma dropped onto the couch and turned the tv on. She was finally going to have a relaxing night. She heard her dad leave the kitchen but stayed focus on the tv. Until a box was placed before her on the coffee. 

"Could we talk sweetheart? I have some things to show you."

She leaned up and moved over so David could sit beside her. "Of course dad. What's on your mind?"

"We haven't talked much about your grandmother but I found some of her things today and I wanted to share it with you. She loved your mother, she would have loved you too."

David opened the wooden box and took out a few objects. Knitting needles, a wool blanket, some pieces of paper.

"What's this?" Asked Emma picking up a folded up paper.

"Your grandmother was a shepherd's wife, but she taught herself how to read and write. She liked to write bedtime stories as practice.

Emma read the first few lines of the story. It was about a little boy and his lost twin brother.

"It's about you and James, isn't it?"          

"Yes..." There was a deep sadness in her father's eyes. "She really regretted giving him up to the king. She thought at first it would be a better life for him, but unfortunately things didn't go as she had planned... She thought he would've been a happier child had she kept both of us."

"I'm sorry dad. That you lost him and that you had to become him."

"It's alright darling. I wouldn't have met your mother if I hadn't become a prince. I wouldn't have you and Neal." He put an arm around his daughter and pulled her closer to him. There sat there like that as Emma read out loud her grandmother's story.

"She was pretty cool good at this!"

"Oh yes she told me the best stories. There are some poems and songs in here too." He started looking through the box, shoving things aside, till he found a tiny jewelry box. He smiled as he remembered what was in it.

"Emma, I hate that I missed so many important dates in your life, so many birthdays, but I wanna make it up to you. Starting with this. It was your grandmother's. I don't remember her ever taking it off."

She took the box from his hand and opened it. The inside was padded with a deep blue velvet, a silver necklace laying on it. Its charm was a swan.

"Fitting isn't it? It was her favorite bird."

"Dad, I love it. Thank you."

He put the necklace on her and she turned to face him. 

"How does it look?"

"Perfect, sweetheart. She would've been very proud of you, Emma. I know it." There were tears in his eyes. He had kept the necklace after the passing of his mother, planning to give it to his daughters on her 16th birthday. She was woman now, he had missed that major milestone in her life, but it didn't matter. She here with him now, and he and Snow didn't plan on giving up their daughter ever again. 

 

Snow found them later that night, still on the couch. They had fallen asleep watching tv. Emma had her head on her father's shoulder, his arm protectively draped around her, a beautiful blanket covering their laps...

 


End file.
